There's something about DW
by Opel Vectra
Summary: At Arthur's birthday party, George and Arthur's autistic friend Carl falls in love with D.W...
1. Chapter 1 : Carl meets DW

May 25th

Arthur's Birthday,

7pm…

Arthur was celebrating it with all his friends…

Buster, Francine, Binky and load of kids…

Including Carl,

Yeah,

The one with Asperger Syndrome…

Meanwhile,

Arthur's sister D.W. was watching her favorite TV show "Mary Moo-Cow",

She suddenly hears:

 _"Moooooo to youuuuu!"_

That was Mary Moo-Cow's voice indeed…

That came from outside…

Mary Moo-Cow is here?

D.W. opened the door…

That was a 8 years old rabbit with glasses and wearing a Mary Moo-Cow costume,

Carl- hello…Is Arthur Read here?

The ring doesn't work so I pressed my tail and…

 _"Moooooo to youuuuu!"_

D.W -Is that a Mary Moo-Cow costume?

Carl- sure it is, I'm a huge fan of this show…

D.W -me too! I'm watching it every day at 4pm!

Carl- I've got all the video-tapes, the Mary Moo-Cow action figure, the Mary Moo-Cow costume, and Mary Moo-Cow snack bars, breakfast cereals, and even the Nintendo Switch videogame!

Arthur arrives in a Bionic Bunny costume…

Arthur- Hey Carl! Good to see you dude…

Carl, D.W…

D.W., Carl…

D.W -nice to meet you

Carl- nice… to meet you…too

Arthur-The party's that way…


	2. Chapter 2 : Carl and DW

One hour later, Carl was in the garden…

D.W. saw him…

She opened the door…

D.W- you're not with my brother aren't you?

Carl- I was…they're watching "Bionic Bunny"… "Bionic Bunny" sucks so…

D.W- welcome to the club!

D.W. was so happy to see someone like his brother hating "Bionic Bunny" …

She asked Carl if D.W. could see his Mary Moo-Cow VCR collection…

Yes-but not today he said…

For the rest of the evening, D.W. and Carl chat a lot…about Mary Moo-Cow…

May 26th

Carl was thinking of D.W…

Instead of reading his books about trains and rockets….

He felt like he wasn't the center of the world…

He was thinking…

D.W…

She was a huge fan of Mary Moo-Cow… like him…

Her smile was haunting Carl…

D.W. was like a fairy, an angel, or a princess…

There was no doubt…

Carl felt in love with D.W. Read…

She's maybe too little but…

Whatever…

No pain, No gain…


	3. Chapter 3 : Carl and DW

May 27th

Carl and D.W. saw each other at the public garden…

Grandma Thora met this polite rabbit boy who was one of Arthur's friends…

D.W was so happy to see him…

Carl was happy to see D.W. smiling… his heart beats every time…

May 29th

Carl- good afternoon Ms. Read…is D.W. here?

Carl was visiting Arthur's sister very often since Arthur's birthday…

He became one of her best friends…

Her only "big" best friend actually…

But D.W. wasn't aware that Carl was fascinated by her…

She was more focused on Carl's Mary Moo Cow card collection…

June 2nd

Carl and D.W. wrote together Mary Moo-Cow fanfics while D.W.'s imaginary friend Nadine was meeting Carl's… Micheline….named after the railcar…

June 6th

Carl came back…

Before knocking at the door,

The Rabbit Boy…

"Okay Carl, playtime is over, you're gonna tell D.W. that you like her and that she's pretty, no, you're gonna tell her… that I love her…her haircut! That's good! Okay, I'll go…"

D.W- hi Carl…

Carl- Dora…

D.W- you called me Dora? How sweet…

Carl and D.W. were in D.W's room…

The train and Mary Moo-Cow fan acted like a psy with D.W.

D.W- …that's why nobody loves me…

I don't deserve to be beautiful…

I'm just a spoiled, stupid and selfish brat…

With a boy's voice…

Carl- D.W…look, you don't have to be beautiful…be yourself…

Don't pay attention to people who are making fun of you every time…

Just because someone is taller, bigger, prettier or older than you, it doesn't mean he's mean…

By the way, you're very pretty and you've got a really nice voice…

D.W- really?

Carl- really… to be honest, if I was the same age as you I…

D.W. kissed Carl on the cheek…and gave him a hug…

Carl felt like he was in paradise…

But he forgot to reveal his feelings…

D.W. was so beautiful…

Carl was on his way to home…

Carl- I can't believe it… Carl, you're such a jerk! How can you forgot to tell that girl you love her! Yeah, she was so beautiful…I…I can't do it!

D.W arrives…

D.W- Carl!

Carl- D.W! I'm so glad to see you again… listen up…I love you! I love everything about you! When I'll grow up, I think I'm gonna marry you, we're gonna have a lot of kids and we'll go to the retirement house when we'll be older…

Suddenly, D.W. bursts out of laughing…

Carl- what's so funny?

D.W-nothing, It's just that… (Much to Carl's surprise, D.W was actually Binky Barnes in disguise…)

FOOLED YAAAA!

Carl- Binky?

Molly and the Tough Customers were hidden in the bushes…

Molly- you should have seen your face Gould! Well done "D.W…"

Binky- Thank you…

(Carl leaves…)

C…Carl wait! I…I'm sorry, That was a joke! I didn't want to hurt you…

Carl- you guys didn't hurt me… you "Tough Customers" just gave me a brilliant idea…


	4. Final Chapter : From Carl to DW

June 13th….

D.W. asked Carl for a date…

Perfect…

D.W will go on the date with Carl while Binky will replace D.W. at home…

Brilliant…

Binky-(puts his D.W. costume) hey guys! How do I look?

Molly- you look just like the most annoying cartoon character of all time…

Carl- you're so beautiful…

Allright, no time to lose…D.W's mine…

Carl and the tough customers went to Arthur's house…

Where D.W. sent the Tibbles to get Carl's Mary Moo Cow lunchbox, bathrobe, VCR collection, card collection…while she will distract Carl…

Yeah, D.W. befriended him only for his Mary Moo Cow merchandises…

Arthur's sister admired Carl for having so many Mary Moo Cow merchandises…

Why her parents didn't buy all that stuff?

Carl and D.W. went to the public garden…

Carl- D.W.?

D.W- yeah?

Carl- I know this is weird but…I love you…

D.W-love me like prince charming?

Carl- yeah… you're the kindest and cutest person I met in my life…

That was the kindest and cutest thing D.W has ever heard…

She immediately felt like somebody appreciates her…

And felt remorse about what she and the Tibbles planned…

D.W. was about to tell her rabbit friend about it when…

Binky and the tough customers arrive…

Binky-sorry to disturb you guys but these two were stealing … (shows the gadgets) THIS from your room!

Tommy-She started it!... She made us stealing that autistic rabbit's Mary Moo-Cow gadgets…

Timmy- …while D.W. was seducing him!

Carl- WHAT?!

D.W- no…I mean, yes… before you…before I…erm…

Carl found out…

He was heartbroken… but he learned one thing: Never trust the most annoying cartoon character of all time…

D.W. was sorry…but being sorry wasn't enough…

Her big brother Arthur listened everything…

He put Kate's baby monitor in D.W's dress so his sister would get her comeuppance…just in case…

The parents heard everything from D.W explaining she has been manipulating Carl…

"You should have shame young lady…" her mom said

D.W started to have feelings for Carl…

For real…

He was so nice, polite, and funny…

Next day, at the public garden…

D.W. reminded herself the laughs she shared with Carl…

Arthur's sister was all alone this time…

"D.W…"

Or not…

D.W- Carl…

Carl-I owe you an apology…

D.W- no…I was wrong… I was wrong about manipulating you into giving me…

Carl-speaking of giving… here you go…you wanted those? Take it…It's for you…

D.W- but…I thought you were fan of Mary Moo-Cow…

Carl- in fact, I'm a big fan of you…I like you more than I like Mary Moo-Cow… Mary Moo-Cow is a character… she's not real…you are… I dressed like Mary Moo-Cow JUST FOR YOU at your bro's birthday party… I became a fan of Mary Moo-Cow for you…If I was the same age as you I…

Carl couldn't finish his sentence; D.W gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek while crying happily…

They reconciled…

At D.W's birthday, Carl was invited…

D.W dressed as a bride…she asked Carl to be her husband for the night…

He accepted and danced with D.W. until 2am…

At 3am, Arthur's parents checked on D.W's bedroom…

While smiling, they looked at Carl and D.W on their daughter's bed…

Carl was carrying D.W in his arms…smiling at each other and dreaming about having children and living in Mary Moo-Cow's house…

THE END


End file.
